The present disclosure is related to a fixed focus imaging lens for forming optical images of subjects onto an imaging element such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) and a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor). The present disclosure is also related to an imaging apparatus provided with the imaging lens that performs photography such as a digital still camera, a cellular telephone with a built in camera, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), a smart phone, a tablet type terminal, and a portable gaming device.
Accompanying the recent spread of personal computers in households, digital still cameras capable of inputting image data such as photographed scenes and portraits into personal computers are rapidly becoming available. In addition, many cellular telephones, smart phones, and tablet type terminals are being equipped with camera modules for inputting images. Imaging elements such as CCD's and CMOS's are employed in these devices having photography functions. Recently, miniaturization of these imaging elements is advancing, and there is demand for miniaturization of the entirety of the photography devices as well as imaging lenses to be mounted thereon. At the same time, the number of pixels in imaging elements is increasing, and there is demand for high resolution and high performance of imaging lenses. Performance corresponding to 5 megapixels or greater, and more preferably 8 megapixels or greater, is desired.
In response to such demands, imaging lenses having a five lens configuration or a six lens configuration, which are comparatively large numbers of lenses have been proposed, in order to improve performance may be considered. For example, Chinese Utility Model No. 202583582 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-256608 disclose imaging lenses having five lens configurations, constituted by a first lens having a positive refractive power, a second lens having a negative refractive power, a third lens having a positive refractive power, a fourth lens having a negative refractive power, and a fifth lens having a negative refractive power.